Changes
by sibuna2000
Summary: So ever wonder why Patricia is so mean and goth. Well in this story you will find out. How does it change? Will true love change her heart and make her the better person than she is now? Or, will she just stay her normal goth and mean personality? Well we may never know until you read it. Rated T because there will be abusing, bullying, and violence maybe. So just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Patricia **

**This is Jackie! So I'm deciding that I am going to take a break with Anubis Musical and write another story called Changes. So ever wonder why Patricia is so mean and goth. Well in this story you will find out. How does it change? Will true love change her heart and make her the better person than she is now? Or, will she just stay her normal goth and mean personality? Well we may never know until you read it. So that is the summary. Anyways... Tomorrow is my birthday. Woohoo and yesterday was Brad's birthday yesterday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE. Okay on with the story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

NO POV  
Ever wonder why Patricia Williamson is mean and a goth? Well it all started when she was nine...

_Flashback_

_"Patricia! You are so immature for your age, cutting Piper's hair? That is awful. You are ban from TV. Piper is more mature than you. Go to your room right now young lady!" Ms. Williamson scolded. Patricia stomped to her room and cried on her purple bedding. Why does everybody think Piper is the perfect twin? Patricia thought. There was a knock on Patricia's bedroom door. Piper came in.  
"Patricia, I hate you!" Piper said and walked away. Patricia cried even more until Ms. Williamson came in and started slapping and punching Patricia. Patricia started to scream in pain and was telling her mum to stop.  
"THAT'S FOR DOING THAT TO PIPER. YOU ARE NEVER EVER GOING TO BE THE PERFECT TWIN. You are going to boarding school so I don't have to see your ugly face." Ms. Williamson yelled then scolded. Patricia started packing, happy to get away from her sister and mum. After she was done, she took a cab.  
After a long ride to the boarding school..._

* * *

_Patricia walked up the Anubis stairs in the front porch. She knocked the door until a short woman with brown tan skin and dark brown hair opened it smiling.  
"Ah, you must be Patricia Williamson. I am Trudy Rehman, your house muther. Anyways Victor is your caretaker and the attic, his office, and cellar is forbidden." Trudy said to the red headed girl who was wearing a short sleeve pink shirt that has a heart on the front and some dark wash jeans shorts with pink converse.  
"Thanks!" Patricia said. Trudy led her upstairs to her room. Patricia saw a girl who looked her age, who had light brown hair and had on a white tank top on covered in the pink cardigan with pink tie dye shorts.  
"Hi my name is Joy. Joy Mercer!" Joy said holding out her hand.  
Patricia shook it and smiled.  
"Patricia Williamson." Patricia said.  
"Hmm Patricia! Like your name." Joy said.  
"Thanks." Patricia said.  
"Since we are going to be roomies we should start to know each other." Joy said.  
"Totally!" Patricia said. Joy and Patricia talked and became fast friends to best friends. But, then all this bullying went around Patricia when she turned 14. Everybody talked how she is a piece of trash and all of the sudden her secret came out. Her secret was that her mum physically abused her when she was nine and everybody started talked about her and gave her dirty looks. Also another secret was that, Patricia has dyslexia. Everybody was saying how stupid she is or how she can't go to this school because this is for smarter people. Patricia every night cries in her room while Joy soothes her by rubbing her back. Jerome a tall, has dirty blonde hair comes in.  
"Patricia? Don't listen to all those people. They are jerks." Jerome whispered.  
"Thanks Jerome but I don't think it's working." Patricia cried. Patricia is getting sadder and sadder every time she goes to school and keep hearing these awful stuff about her. How can I manage all of this sadness? Patricia thought. Patricia was in her room thinking ways to stop all this bullying. There is only one thing to do._

**A/N  
It's very long this took me 40 minutes to write. Anyway... I hoped you liked it and I am actually proud of this. I don't know how many cheaters but all I know is that it will be long.**

•

•

•

•

•  
So this is chapter one of this story. So I got to get going! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just want to say I'm so sorry for not posting Changes. Last Friday was my birthday and I had a church retreat on Saturday to Sunday. Also, Sunday I had church and today I had lunch with friends and now I have tutoring. Anyways I have time now. So last chapter was about Patricia being bullied. How is she going to manage it or will she let it go and suffer? Well you need to read Chapter 2. I love the review that somebody I don't know who but he or she said that this story was interesting. Thank you so much. I'm going to stop babbling and continue this story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House of Anubis. I don't own the settings and characters. Only the plot, made up settings, and new characters.**

_Patricia woke up in a good mood next morning. She stretched and yawn. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom for her usual washing and cleaning. She got out of the bathroom into her room. She went to her vanity table and sat on the chair that was placed in front of the vanity table. She began putting on her make up. Instead of her mascara, thin eyeliner, and lip gloss routine, she began putting layers and layers of thick eyeliner that she bought yesterday at Sephora. She didn't had to put foundation on because her face didn't had any zits or anything like that. Then she put on blush and then lip gloss. She went into her vanity jour and pulled out a purple extension. She got it from The Beauty Store. She clipped it in and straightened her hair. She looked at her self and sighed. She got up and walked to her closet. She got out her uniform and put it on. Instead of having her bare legs stand out she put on black lace, stockings. She put that on and got out her black combat boots. She stared at her self in the mirror and smiled. No more Shy Patricia. I'll always be the goth girl now. Patricia thought. She got her black bag and went downstairs. She went to the dining room and sat down on her usual place next to Joy. Joy looked at her astonished. Patricia just ignored the looks that everybody gave her. _

* * *

_She gorged down all her breakfast and went to school along with the students on her tail. Patricia walked to school and burst into the school front doors. Everybody looked at her, giving dirty looks. Patricia scoffed.  
"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! And give dirty looks to Miss Amelia there. She said that all of you are an ugly troll!" Patricia scolded. Everybody looked at Patricia scared. They looked back, giving Amelia dirty looks and Amelia cursed Patricia for saying that. She went up to Patricia and shoved her. Patricia shoved right back.  
"Oh! You want it?" Amelia scolded.  
"I want it. DIVA!" Patricia scolded back. Patricia slapped her face. Everybody gasped. Mr. Sweet came in looking at the red mark on Amelia's face. He ushered her to the nurse and came back staring at Patricia disappointed in her.  
"Miss Williamson, what is the meaning of this?" He asked.  
"Amelia started it. She..." Patricia started to say and thought an excuse for her to not get in trouble. She clutched her stomach, dropping to the floor.  
"Amelia kicked me in the stomach." Patricia groaned. Mr. Sweet helped her up and ushered her to the nurse.  
"Amelia Dickson, why did you kick Patricia?" Mr. Sweet asked.  
"I certainly did not!" Amelia scolded piercing into Mr. Sweet's eyes with her icing blue eyes.  
"Did too!" Patricia commented.  
"Miss Dickson, you know the ruled, no violence. You are grounded." Mr. Sweet scolded. Amelia groaned and glared at Patricia.  
"And Patricia you have detention." Mr Sweet said. Patricia groaned and sat down. Amelia smiled and looked away.  
"Patricia? Your always will be the stupidest girl in the-" Amelia started to say but Patricia cut her off.  
"No I'm not you idiot. What about you get your big butt out of this school and never come back. Freckle face."__**(A/N BTW Don't take the Freckle Face part badly. I was just using it of the story.)**__ Patricia retorted. Amelia looked at Patricia with hurt in her eyes and looked away speechless.  
That's what I thought. Patricia thought. Patricia smiled at her new appearance and personality. No more Patricia the Shy Girl or Fatty Patty. She is just tough, goth looking Patricia and she likes it._

* * *

**So this took me days to write but it's up for posting. So if anything is offensive in my story, I'm sorry. So I really hoped you like this chapter. I know again I haven't been posting much because I've been so busy lately. I couldn't write like I used to because I'm so busy. Also, I won't be writing as much as I used to starting next week until next summer because school and other stuff. I may be writing on weekends but not every week end. So I'm sorry of you have to wait for it and it'll be delaying the time of what I want it to be. So I'll be trying to write as much as I can this week and maybe next week I have a half day on the first day of school, then full day, then day off, then full day again, and then week end so I'll probably write next week too.**

•

•  
So have a good week bye.  
-Jackie


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to make the chapters a little longer. So Patricia got bullied and changed all her looks and personality. So will people treat her the same? Or will they treat her differently? Well in this chapter, it'll explain everything. Well almost everything. I have a lot of stuff planned. In my summary it said I will be doing Peddie stuff to it. Well not in the few chapters maybe in chapter 10? I'm still not sure. Okay I'm going to stop babbling and carry on with the story. **

**•**

•  
Enjoy!

* * *

_Patricia walked back to the house and opened the door.  
"Miss Williamson, may I speak to you for a moment?" Victor asked.  
"Why?" Patricia snapped, crossing her arms. Victor sighed and rubbed tiny circles on his temples.  
"I-um-I need to talk to you about your behavior today in school. I got a call from Mr. Sweet, that you were in a fight? Is that even possible? Patricia is their anything you want to tell me that is bothering you?" Victor asked. Victor always cared about Patricia. Patricia knew Victor very well and trusted him. She always thought Victor as a father to her. Help her with her homework, helping her with problems, and give her a shoulder to cry on if she had a nightmare or something. She sighed and sat down.  
"I-I've been getting bullied a lot and I wanted to change everything so I can be seen tough not the little shy girl." Patricia said with tears in her eyes. Patricia didn't want to burst in front of Victor, but she did it anyway. Victor stood up and sat on his knees and gave her a hug.  
"Patricia? It's okay my dear! I will inform Mr. Sweet about all this and I will be stopping all this nonsense. You are like a daughter to me and I want you to be happy." Victor soothe. Patricia nodded and cracked a weak smile to Victor.  
"Thanks Victor!" Patricia said and hugged him one more time. She got up with the help of Victor. She ran upstairs and into her room. She sat on her bed and got her earphones and put them on._

* * *

_Joy walked in and grabbed the earphones out of her ears.  
"Hey? I was listening to music!" Patricia snapped.  
"Speak!" Joy scolded.  
"What?" Patricia asked.  
"Don't play dumb with me! What is with the black and what the heck did you think you were doing speaking trash about Amelia? Also, getting into a big fight with her." Joy snapped.  
"Who side are you on. She is the one who started all this bullying. I wasn't speaking trash about her she was to me." Patricia protested. Joy rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not on your side..." Joy paused and continued, " nor Amelia's side. I think you are just over reacting this whole thing." Joy said.  
"Okay! First of all, I wasn't even close to over reacting and second, if you were my best friend, you would be caring for me not just starting this huge argument." Patricia scolded and with that she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Leaving Joy alone._

* * *

**So this chapter is done. Woohoo! Anyway I don't think this is long but whatever. I worked really hard on all this chapters and I appreciated you keep your negative reviews to your self not like anybody said anything mean and stuff but if you don't have anything nice to say about ANYONE INCLUDING MINE, stories don't type ANYTHING at all. Sorry if I sound harsh but people don't deserve negativity about their stories because they do work really hard. I've been seeing that a lot lately when I was reading the house of Anubis stuff. Any who, I hope you like this story and just hope you take the advice that I lectured you about. Okay thanks...**

•

•

•

•

•

See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey people's. lol anyway, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews so today you are in a special treat. I am making this chapter SOO long. So hope you like it. I'm making this author note short so I have more room. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story line and the other stuff that is happening.**

* * *

_Patricia walked in the school hallways smiling as everyone mind their own business and not staring or giving her dirty looks. Patricia became a little dumbfounded as everybody was saying "excuse me" as they were walking. People are finally treating me as I'm a regular person. Patricia thought. As Patricia walked through the door way, she spotted Joy sitting alone with one empt chair. She sighed and walked over. She sat on the chair beside Joy. It was all awkward because they really barely talked after last night fight. Patricia thought how she can apologize to Joy but right on cue Joy spoke up.  
"I'm really sorry Trix. It's just that this new you is still adjusting for me. I-I like the old Patricia." Joy stuttered.  
"Joy, I will always be your best friend and still be the Patricia I was few days ago. I'm just... Lets put it this way, I'm just seasoning my appearance and personality. Just sprinkling a little more hobbies or something into my life." Patricia joked but was really serious. The girl giggled and hugged each other. The teacher walked in.  
"I'm sorry I'm late class. So today we will be walking on a little bit different. I will pair you guys up with people. Three people per pair. So this assignment will be about "Bully"." Ms. Andrews announce. Everybody groaned. Patricia's eyes widened as her whole body started to tingle. Ugh, bullying? It was like yesterday I was getting freaking bullied by Amelia Dickson and her "posse" Patricia thought, emphasizing on posse. Ms. Andrew started to blab about bullying but Patricia wasn't really paying attention.  
"Okay so this is your groups for the assignment.  
Amanda Fran, Derek Clone, and Dana Cha.  
Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, and Mara Jaffary  
Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, and Gazelle Dawn  
Mick Campbell, Lizzy Pam, and Melody Harris  
Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, and Amelia Dickson." Ms. Andrews finished talking and continued with a saying, "Get working!"  
NO NO NO... Amelia oh no. No no no no no! Why do I have to work on bullying with that that backstabbing little witch. I could tell Joy was getting worried because of the look of her face. Patricia thought.  
"What are we going to do? Amelia is going to ruin EVERYTHING!" Joy exclaimed. Amelia looked back and smirked.  
"I guess I'll be working with you sore losers." Amelia snorted.  
"Lets just put it this way. We just work on this project to get it over with and never speak or face each other again. Got it?" Patricia scolded.  
"Fine!" Amelia retorted rolling her eyes. The girls got seated and began to work._

* * *

_"FINISHED!" Joy yelled happily. Patricia and Amelia grinned and gave each other high fives. After, they stared at each other awkwardly and said their sorrys. Joy looked at them weirdly and shook her head. She grabbed the big piece of paper they they were working on and turned it in. Amelia and Patricia continuously stares at each other and Joy got sick of it.  
"Earth to Amelia and Patricia!" Joy exclaimed, waving her hand in front of their faces.  
"WHAT!" They yelled annoyed.  
"Jeez. Calm your horses, I was just saying if you are still on this Earth. You guys have been staring at each other for the past 10 minutes." Joy answered. Patricia and Amelia sighed.  
"I'm really sorry about everything!" Amelia said.  
"M-me too!" Patricia responded back. Joy smiled as the girls made up.  
"I see a new friendship growing..." Joy joke and then all the girls giggled simultaneously about Joy's joke._

* * *

**So a little cute ending of friendship. Tip: Just get to know the person well and then see how they are. If they are kind and someone who you want it to be, be friends. If they are mean or not that someone, then just be nice and don't be friends with them. This chapter was just something you should know about bullying and friendship. So hoped you enjoy bye. Well it really wasn't long sorry! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay as promised I seriously want to make this chapter longer. So keeping it short. So Patricia, Joy, and Amelia are friends. Well, new bullying will happen to Patricia between Amelia and Joy. But I do not want to go further so you'll just have to read.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST THE STORY LINE AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP!**

* * *

_Amelia, Joy, and Patricia were roaming in the halls during break. Joy and Amelia's phone beeped. They got it out and their eyes widened. Angrily, they face towards Patricia.  
"What?" Patricia asked confused.  
"You! You told EVERYBODY, that Joy and I have bulimia. Now everybody, that you TOLD, is calling us sick and fat. Thanks to YOU!" Amelia snapped.  
"I-I did not say that. Why would you believe it?" Patricia scolded.  
"Because, it's on your Facebook page." Joy scolded back. Patricia eyes widened and snatched the phone from her hands. She looked at her page._

_**Profile Picture Cover Photo  
Patricia Williamson. Etc...**_

_**Status:  
Omg! I'm just saying Joy Mercer and Amelia Dickson have bulimia. They are so messed up.**_

_**300 comments 400 likes**_

_"I did not do that. Somebody hacked my laptop!" Patricia exclaimed.  
"Sure!" Joy and Amelia snapped crossing their arms and stormed away. Patricia huffed and muttered "I can't believe this."_

* * *

_Patricia walked in Anubis house and walked up to her room. She saw Joy and Amelia laughing and talking in Patricia and Joy's room. The girls saw Patricia and glared at her.  
"Patricia, I asked Trudes if Amelia can room with me. So you will be sleeping in the spare room." Joy said. Patricia's eyes watered.  
"How can you be that cruel Joy? Why can't you believe me? I'm your best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you. You were there for me when I got bullied. You were there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. You were there when I had problems with my mum and sister. You were with me 24/7 for me. I would never ever hurt you because you didn't to me." Patricia said crying. Joy looked at her sympathetically. She walked up and hugged her.  
"I believe you! I'm so sorry! Your right!" Joy whispered. Patricia smiled but then it faded away when she saw Amelia staring guilty into the window. Patricia cocked her head and walked up to Amelia.  
"Amelia? Are you okay?" Patricia asked.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Amelia cried.  
"What are you sorry for?" Patricia asked confused.  
"I-I hacked into your account on Facebook and posted it." Amelia confessed. Patricia's anger flared.  
"YOU WHAT!" Patricia yelled.  
"And to think we were friends!" Joy scoffed.  
"I-I wanted Joy to myself because I was wanting her to be against you a-and be my best friend." Amelia said looking guilty.  
"Well, maybe I won't because you are such a cruel person. Why would you do that to Patricia? She'll always be my best friend no matter what!" Joy snapped.  
"FINE! Urgh! I don't care!" Amelia scoffed and stormed away. Patricia sat down in disbelief.  
"Hey! It's okay!" Joy said rubbing her back.  
"I can't believe she would this to us." Patricia said. Joy nodded in agreement.  
"What is wrong with my life?" Patricia asked.  
"Patricia! Don't say that, there is nothing wrong with your life! It's the people who is doing it. Not you! Patricia all they want us to make other people miserable because they are miserable. They are the ones who are hurting and now they want to hurt people just to get it out on someone they don't freaking know." Joy whispered .  
"Thanks Joy but my mum and sister?" Patricia said solemnly.  
"Your mum probably was stressed out about your dad still. Piper? Well maybe it was because of what happened?" Joy said. Patricia looked down.  
"Your probably right!" Patricia said._

* * *

_"Okay I have been notified, that there was bullying and cyber bullying going on into this school. I don't want to say this again but THERE IS NO BULLYING IN THIS SCHOOL! If I hear it again. People will get expelled and I will and I can SHUT DOWN THE WHOLE COMPUTER WIRELESS NETWORK. Do you understand?" Mr. Sweet scolded.  
"Yes, Mr. Sweet!" Everyone chorused.  
"That's all. You all are dismissed!" Mr. Sweet said. Patricia walked away smirking as she saw people scared.  
"Patricia are you happy now?" Joy asked smiling.  
"Oh totally!"_

* * *

** So that is it! Yay! That's all I have to say! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right now I'm at a retreat so I won't be posting as much as I did last week. I also will thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting Changes. Without you guys I wouldn't be here so thank you. Love you guys so much. Okay last time on Changed Amelia confessed her secret and Mr. Sweet made his speech. Now this will be the time when Nina joined the crew and Joy gone missing. This is all Patricia's POV from the past.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYBODY OR THE SHOW!**

* * *

_Okay that Nina girl knows about Joy's disappearance, right when I walked through that door she was unpacking her stuff on JOY'S bed. I also noticed that my picture of Joy and I was thrown in the trash. I asked her where Joy is, but she denied EVERYTHING. Half of me feels like Nina knows something but half of me feels like she is right. It's just that Joy and I were so close since we were nine. She was there for me and without her I won't be able to handle people. I just can't bare to be without her. I was in the common room with the gang except Nina and telling ten how she would have called. Nina walked in with a stupid magazine in her hands and started reading. Fabian looked at and Nina glanced back and smiled. No no no no no! She can't like him and HE can't like that chick. Joy likes him. I rolled my eyes and thanked the god for Trudy for calling for supper. Nina sat in Amber's chair and Amber went up to her.  
"That's my seat!" Amber scolded holding a pepper shaker.  
"Oh you want i-" Nina started to say but Amber cut her off.  
"Where's Mick?" She asked.  
"I don't even kn-" Nina got cut off by Amber again. When Amber walked away, Nina sat in the chair.  
"Did you hear her. It's her seat so get off!" I scolded.  
"Patricia, don't worry about her, you can sit wherever." Fabian said giving a geeky smile to Nina. We started having a food fight and Nina got some spaghetti sauce all over her self and then I poured water in her lap. Victor came in.  
"What is the meaning of this. Who did this?" Victor asked. I smirked.  
"It's Nina who started the food fight." I said. Victor looked at me with unforgivable eyes. I looked down.  
"Miss. Martin there is a call waiting for you." Victor said and walked away. Nina went out of the common room/dining room. Fabian walked up to me.  
"Was that really necessary?" Fabian asked.  
"Well Nina is the one who knows about Joy's disappearance." I said.  
"Well who cares. What's done is done." Fabian said. I stormed away and Fabian got some water for NINA. Aww so cute. They'll make such a cute couple. Note the sarcasm. This is so going to be a fun year with the newbie. Note the sarcasm again.  
NO P.O.V  
Well little did Patricia know, that their was a mystery that involved Joy's disappearance. The Cup of Ankh, The Mask Of Anubis, The Crazy Egyptologist, and then the Touchstone of Ra. Everybody in the Anubis house reunited now for the fourth term. Patricia's life just got difficult._

* * *

**Okay so now this is when Eddie is in it so this is getting intense. So lets just say in the Touchstone of Ra nobody graduated yet, only in this fourth term. So I'll upload Chapter 7 tomorrow hopefully. So bye. Sorry if its short! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I've been running out of ideas so please review and tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Normal Font!**

* * *

Patricia and Eddie were walking hand in hand in the school hallway. They walked in class to see a man with a honey blond color hair. He was wearing a blue, business shirt with dark wash jean pants. Every girl, stared at him, drooling over his beautiful, unwrinkled looking face. Their boyfriends got jealous, except for one boy. Eddie! He knew this guy and he did not like him. He was not jealous because Eddie was willing to tell Patricia. Patricia looked at Eddie when she felt Eddie's warm breath on her neck.  
"Patricia that guy is evil!" Eddie exclaimed.  
"You don't even know him." Patricia said.  
"No, you don't understand!" Eddie said.  
"No, I do understand, your just jealous!" Patricia scoffed. Eddie grabbed her wrist, ignoring the looks that everybody was making and the sound of the teacher saying to get back here.  
"Ow!" Patricia exclaimed, rubbing her wrist.  
"Too bad!" Eddie exclaimed and immediately regretted.  
"Okay what the heck is going on with you Eddie?" Patricia asked.  
"I've seen that man before. Don't you get it? He is Sophia's dad!" Eddie said. Patricia's eyes widened.  
Eddie nodded.  
"Hold up! How you know?" She asked. Eddie thought before he was interrupted by one girl smiling and walking towards them.  
"I'm back!" The girl exclaimed.  
"You!"

* * *

**Okay I know it's so short just didn't had ideas for writing so next chapter is finding her that girl is or how Eddie knew the man was evil? So see ya later alligator.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I'm so sorry for not posting for such a long time. SCHOOL! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm back!" The girl said.  
"You!" Eddie said pointing to the girl who was smiling.  
"Yeah, it's me." The girl said.  
"Nina your back!" Patricia exclaimed, running over and hugging her friend.  
"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.  
"Rude much? But anyways since you fought Sofia and your Osirian powers are gone, I can come back! Patricia did you know that Eddie and I are-" Nina started to say but Patricia cut her off.  
"Your dating aren't you?" Patricia snorted.  
"No! We are brother and sister!" Nina finished. Patricia stormed leaving the two blondes confused.

* * *

"Okay Patricia what the heck? What is wrong?" Eddie asked.  
"Fine!" Patricia huffed.  
"S-So I've got abused from my mum ever since my dad left. She told me that I am going here and then all this bullying went around. Joy and Jerome always would comfort me. I lost a lot of friends and when Nina came, I just missed Joy! But I fell in love with you. But when Nina said about you two and I assumed you guys were dating but I just didn't wanted to lose you. I already lost people in my life." Patricia said.  
"Patricia, I am so so so sorry! I will never ever leave you!" Eddie soothe. They leaned and kissed.  
"Um, hi love birds, I am back!"

* * *

**So short but the mystery tomorrow. Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Okay do who do you think is back? And today that you all been waiting for... MYSTERY!**

* * *

"AMBER!" Patricia yelled and hugged Amber.  
"Patricia...suffocating...me!" Amber choked out. Patricia let go.  
"Sorry!" Patricia said.  
"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.  
"Well... I graduated from fashion school because they thought I was too good. So I was thinking why not come back." Amber said.  
"Okay?" Patricia said confused.  
All of the sudden Fabian, Nina, KT, and Alfie burst in.  
"Guys...the...man...is...evil...he...is...trying.. .to..." Nina panted.  
"Okay Nina sit down and tell us!" Patricia said. Nina sat down.  
"That man he is evil and he is trying to find the eye of isis." Nina said.  
"The eye of what?" Amber asked.  
"AMBER!" Everybody excluding Eddie and Patricia shouted, hugging her.  
"Guys! The man?" Amber said.  
"Oh yeah! Anyways I found a clue on his desk or a paper and it says, As the eye of he metal must complete the tasks in order of the wings to fly." Nina said.  
"What? That is confusing." Patricia said. They heard the door slam. They peeked over and gasped.  
"It's Mr. Williamson." Fabian whispered.  
"Woah, hold up. Williamson?" Patricia questioned. Our eyes widened. Patricia walked over to the man and started to talk.  
"Hello? Mr. Williamson." Patricia called.  
"Ahh! Yes Patricia! You do look familiar." Mr. Williamson said.  
"Like a daughter?" Patricia asked crossing her arms.  
"Patricia Williamson and her twin Piper and your muther Peyton." He said.  
"WAIT! YOU ARE MY FATHER. HOW COULD YOU! YOU LEFT US! THANKS TO YOU I HAD TO GO TO BOARDING SCHOOL! OR THANKS TO YOU MUM AND PIPER HATES ME NOW." Patricia yelled.  
"Patricia darling? I'm sorry. When I found out after your mum and I were married, that she was pregnant with you and Piper. I was scared. I never knew anything about parenting. Please forgive me." Mr. Williamson said sympathetically.  
"Fine! But tell me about eye of Isis?" Patricia asked. Me. Williamson color on his face drained. The upstairs door slammed and Victor came out.  
"Ah! Garret, please come come. TRUDY tea please!" Victor said.  
"Okay!" Trudy called back.  
Patricia walked over and sat down.  
"He is my father and I still don't trust him." Patricia said. She got a text.  
Hey Fatty Patty!  
Remember me? Well you made my life terrible so now I will make yours.  
-A

* * *

**Hahahahhahahahha! Pretty little liars twist! So hoped you like it. So it's wasn't really much of a mystery but next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who do you think is A? So mystery, pretty little liars twist, and Patricia. Hmm nice right?**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

Those words buzzed around Patricia's head. Who is A? Patricia thought.  
"I-I got to go talk to Joy." Patricia said. Patricia went upstairs Joy, Mara, and Her's room.  
"JOY I have to tell you something." Patricia said.  
"Trixie, what is it?" Joy asked worried.  
"I-I got a-" Patricia started to say but her phone beeped.  
_You tell, She's dead!  
-A _  
"Patricia,what's wrong?" Joy asked completely worried.  
"That...my mum got into a... Car accident." Patricia lied.  
"Awww Patricia." Joy said pulling her into a hug. Patricia closed her eyes.  
"I got a text from this anonymous called A. She has been threatening me and was threatening to hurt you if I did tell you about it!" Patricia blurted and immediately covered her mouth, regretting she said it.  
"Patricia, don't worry I'll be at your side." Joy said. Patricia's phone beeped.  
_You told, she's going to get injured. Say bye to Joy, Fatty Patty.  
-A _  
"Patricia was that A again?" Joy asked. Patricia nodded. Nina and Amber went in the room panicking.  
"Who is A? She has been threatening us." Nina and Amber said.  
"You too?" Patricia asked.  
"Patty, I got it too." Joy croaked.  
"This is all my fault." Patricia said.  
"No it isn't. We'll stop A from threatening us, but who could it be?" Nina asked. Patricia thought for a moment and gasped.  
"What is it?" Amber asked worried.  
"I-It's..." Patricia started to say but Eddie burst from the door.  
"P-Patricia!" Eddie stuttered, panicking.  
"What?" Patricia asked, officially freaked out.  
"Y-Your mom is here!" Eddie exclaimed.  
"SHE'S WHAT?" Patricia yelled panicking and ran out. She went downstairs and saw her mom.

* * *

"Pat-" Mrs. Williamson started to say but Patricia got her off.  
"You! You get out. I don't want you here. You send me to boarding school. You are the ugliest, baddest person I have met. I hate you and I always will." Patricia scolded giving her mother her famous death glare.  
"Patricia Williamson! You do not use that tone with me, young lady." Mrs. Williamson snapped.  
"I can use this tone with you because you disowned me remember?" Patricia asked.  
"Yes I remember Patricia. The only reason I came here was because-" Mrs. Williamson got cut off by a girl.  
"I am joining this boarding school." The girl said.  
"Crap!" Patricia muttered. The girl looked at her and Mrs. Williamson looked at Patricia in disappointment.  
"Why Piper? Didn't she ruin my life already?" Patricia asked.  
"She DID NOT ruin you life." Mrs. Williamson scolded.  
"Sure." Patricia said sarcastically.  
"Why are you being so mean to me? What did I do to you?" Piper asked in disbelief. Patricia scoffed and laughed.  
"What did you do? Oh please, don't you remember little whittle us, we were nine and I cut your hair and then this woman abused me. You said you hated me. You were always the perfect twin. When I tell my principal about this situation, I'm sure he'll won't want you in this school." Patricia scolded.  
"Patricia, don't talk to your sister like that!" Ms. Williamson exclaimed.  
"Well you are not my mum and she is NOT my sister." Patricia snapped. Piper burst in tears and Ms. Williamson slapped Patricia on her cheek, leaving a red mark. Ms. Williamson got a pocket knife out of her purse and stabbed Patricia in her arm. Patricia screamed in pain. Victor heard the scream and ran out of the office. He gasped as he saw the woman who stabbed her. He ran put and grabbed her wrist.  
"What is the meaning of this. Who are you and what did you do to Patricia." Victor scolded.  
"I'm Patricia's mother and I stabbed her." She said. Victor grabbed the pocket knifed and threw out. He grabbed Ms. Williamson and Piper and sat them down on the couch. Then he tied them up and gagged them too.  
"I'm calling the police." Victor said and dialed the number.  
"Yes hello! I have called that I have two people who injured one of my students in Anubis house, Patricia Williamson by her own mother and sister. I want them at court or in jail and I want Patricia to get help RIGHT NOW!" Victor exclaimed on the verge of tears.  
"Thank you so much." Victor said and put the phone down. Nina, Joy, and Amber came down.  
"What happened and why is Pat-" Joy started to say and gasped. Nina, Amber, and Joy ran down and dropped to the floor crying.  
"Patricia has been stabbed and the ambulance in coming right now." Victor said.  
"Who did this?" Amber asked crying.  
"Her mum and sister." Victor said. Joy got up and saw the two girls. She walked to them and slapped them hard on the face.  
"You are one crappy person. How could you this to Patricia. You guys sicken me." Joy scolded and stormed out. Joy heard her phone ding and got it out.  
_Ms. Williamson is part of the A team. Just think who have might be dead right now. I am A and somewhere I'm this house. Good luck with the new students Joyless.  
-A_

* * *

**So this is very long. I'm really sorry if I didn't write for a really long time. Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews. Love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Joy stared at her phone speechless. New kids? Joy thought. There was a loud knock in the door. Joy walked to the door and opened it.  
"We are the paramedics, we are here for Patricia Williamson." The paramedics said.  
"Yes, she is laying on the floor, she is losing a lot of blood." Joy cried. The paramedics rushed to her side and carefully put her onto the stretcher.  
"Who would like to come?" The paramedics asked.  
"Me!" Joy exclaimed. They nodded and put Patricia into the ambulance and Joy climbed into the ambulance. When they were gone, Nina and Amber stood there speechless. Their phones beeped.  
_I see the paramedics has Patricia but I'm one of them.  
-A _  
" .God, A is going to be one of Patricia's doctor. We need to warn Joy." Nina said and texted Joy.

_Meanwhile with Joy and Patricia..._

Joy's phone beeped and she gasped of what she saw.  
_Joy, _  
_One if the doctors will be A. Be warned.  
-Nina _  
Joy rushed to Patricia's room and saw one of the "doctors" were taking out the cord of the mask for oxygen.  
"What do you think your doing?" Joy asked angrily. The "doctor" turned around. Joy gasped of what she saw.  
"It's you. Your A. I can't believe you..."

* * *

**Who is it? Who is A and why does it hate Patricia. And who was about to pull the cord? All these questions will be answered next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time on House of Anubis, Changes;  
"What do you think your doing?" Joy asked angrily. The "doctor" turned around. Joy gasped of what she saw.  
"It's you. Your A. I can't believe you..." **  
"Yeah it's me." It said.  
"I can't believe your A. How could you and I do you know our secrets?" Joy asked.  
"I have my ways. Remember Amelia?" It said and Joy nodded her headed.  
"Yeah... We are best friends and she tells me EVERYTHING." It said.  
"Why would you this Mara! Out of all people, you did this to Patricia, Nina, Amber, and I." Joy said.  
"Because, Nina stole Fabian from me. Amber was just cruel to me. Patricia now hates me. That leaves to you, you stole Jerome from me." Mara said.  
"Oh boo hoo! You can tease us all you want but almost killing Patricia is not tolerated." Joy said.  
"So? I rather have Patricia dead than people making my life a living hell!" Mara exclaimed and walked out but Joy caught her wrist, gripping it.  
"Don't you dare say that. Back off! If you do any stunt like that again. I can get Victor, Trudy, Mr. Sweet, and the cops involve. Well actually they are already here because Nina and Amber told me you'll be here because you told us. Anyways, come out and arrest her." Joy called. The cops grabbed Mara's wrist and handcuffed her. They led her out the door. A doctor came in unhappy.  
"Is their anyone close to Miss Williamson?" He asked.  
"That's me, is everything alright?" Joy asked.  
"She is in a coma."


	13. Chapter 13

**So I know I didn't do any author's note but now I am. Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, favorites, and most of all views. I have 3000 views already I can't thank you enough. Love you all!**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

Joy dropped to her knees and cried. She got up went to Patricia and took her hand and cupped it to hers.  
"Please live Patricia. You don't deserve this. You really don't deserve this." Joy cried.  
"Twitch your fingers if you hear me." Joy said crying. Joy looked at Patricia's fingers and waited.  
NOTHING...  
Joy cried even louder. The door bursts open and there was Eddie standing in the doorway angry. He ran up to Joy and slapped her right on the cheek. Joy lost her balance but managed to balance out.  
"What the hell was that?" Joy asked angrily holding her cheek.  
"You did not tell me about Patricia." Eddie yelled.  
"Well sorry! Nina, Amber, Trix, and I were threatened by Mara who happens to be A who happens to be Amelia's best friend. So her mom and her sister Piper, stabbed her and now she is in A COMA!" Joy yelled. Eddie slapped Joy again and again. Joy whimpered in pain, yelling to stop.  
"EDDIE! Stop!" A voice croaked behind them. Eddie stopped slapping Joy and they cocked their heads where it came from.  
"Eddie we are done! I can't believe you abused Joy! Get out!" The voice said.  
"PATRICIA!" They said happily together.  
"Yacker I'm so sorry! But Joy never called me about you and I found out from Nina and Amber, which I slapped them too." Eddie protested. Patricia and Joy's eyes widened.  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Patricia and Joy yelled in an unison. Eddie's head dropped to the ground ashamed.  
"I-I'm sorry, I got mad at myself for not doing anything okay?" Eddie said finally.  
"That doesn't mean you go and slap every girl you are mad at!" Joy exclaimed.  
"Shut it Mercer!" Eddie said and his eyes went from regular color to red.  
"Uh oh!" Patricia exclaimed.  
"Yeah uh oh! This is Osiris calling. FIND ME MY LOCKET NOW!" Eddie said with a deeper voice.  
"What locket? What is going on?" Joy questioned. Patricia explained everything and started calling Nina.

**(Nina- bold Patricia-italics)**

**Hello? **  
_It's Patricia! _  
**Oh hey Patricia!  
Wait PATRICIA YOU WOKE. **  
_Yeah, that doesn't matter. _  
**What's wrong? **  
_It's Eddie! _  
**What about Eddie? **  
_He is getting controlled by Osiris and he wants the locket that we need to find. _  
**How does he know about it? **  
_How would I know? Do you want me to put him on the phone for you? _  
**No time for jokes. **  
**Just give me 3 minutes to drive there. **  
_Okay bye! Hurry! _  
**I will bye! **

**(End of call.)**

Patricia place her phone down and looked at Eddie which is evil Osiris.  
"What do you really want from Eddie?" Patricia asked.  
"His heart." Osiris said.  
"What about the Chosen One?"Patricia asked.  
"Her soul!" Osiris exclaimed.  
"Well your not going to get it because I'm not letting you get to them." Patricia retorted.  
"Think again." Osiris said and then Eddie's eyes turned back to normal. Nina bursted it from the door out of breath.  
"Eddie! Go!" Nina exclaimed.  
"NO! I will get your soul!" Eddie exclaimed and then his eyes turned back to red. Eddie reached to Nina's chest and said some Egyptian words. Nina dropped to the floor as her reached into her heart and then into her soul. Eddie which is Osiris stopped. Maybe I should get her heart, he thought. Osiris grabbed her and heart. Nina's eyes started to closed and all she can here is the laughing of Osiris and the screaming of Patricia as she finally drifted to her deadly slumber.

* * *

**So that's it for today! Anyways I was thinking do doing a sequel after this story about Nina how she changed. But bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NINA YOU IDIOT!" Patricia yelled.  
"I took her soul and her heart." Osiris said satisfied.  
"WHY?" Patricia yelled.  
"Because the Chosen One have something that I need." He said.  
"LIKE WHAT!" Patricia yelled.  
"Power!" Osiris said and then Eddie turned his normal self again. Eddie looked around confused where he was, once he saw Nina on the ground lifeless he panicked.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Eddie yelled.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Patricia questioned/yelled.  
"YOU TOOK NINA'S SOUL AND HEART. OSIRIS WAS CONTROLLING YOU!" Patricia yelled.  
"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FREAKING IDIOT JUST TOOK OVER MY BODY! WHAT HAVE I DONE." Eddie yelled tears streaming across his face.  
"Eddie, it isn't your fault." Patricia whispered.  
"Yes it is." Eddie said softly, calming down.  
"It's always been my fault! I made you become a sinner. I slapped your friends. And now I killed Nina. HELP!" Eddie said then yelled.  
"Eddie, nothing is ever going to be your fault it was a a mistake and somebody was controlling your body." Patricia said. Eddie went near her and kissed her passionately until they pulled apart to catch a breath.  
"Hello I am your nur- OH MY GOODNESS!" A woman said and then screamed when she saw Nina on the floor unconscious.  
"I NEED DOCTORS STAT!" She yelled. A group of doctors burst through the doors and put Nina on the stretcher and rolled her out of the room into another room.  
"There not going to find anything. Osiris stole her soul and heart." Eddie said and then his eyes turned red.  
"UGH! I DON'T WANT THE CHOSEN ONE'S SOUL AND HEART BECAUSE ALL SHE HAS IS LIKE HER GRAN, FRIENDS, THIS BOY FABIAN, AND OTHER CRAP!" Osiris yelled.  
"YEAH!" Patricia yelled. Eddie turned back to normal.  
"Nina's ALIVE!" Patricia yelled.  
"WAIT SHE IS!" Eddie yelled happily.  
"YEAH!" Patricia yelled.  
"YES!" Eddie yelled happily and fist pumped in the air.  
Eddie ran out of the room and then stop when Patricia screamed his name. He ran into her room and laughed.  
"Sorry!" Eddie said and grinned.  
"Sure you are!" Patricia grumbled and Eddie put her on a wheel chair and rolled her down to Nina's room. They burst through the door to Nina's room and saw she was awake.  
"NINA!" They yelled in unison.  
"Why did he gave me it back?" Nina asked.  
"Because he didn't like it!" Patricia said.  
"Oh um okay?" Nina said confused.  
"You okay?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah!" Nina said.  
"Eddie was going crazy." Patricia said.  
"Really? Because the last time he did that he slapped Joy, Amber, and I." Nina scolded.  
"Yeah sorry I was little mad." Eddie said.  
"Why?" She asked. Should I tell her? Eddie thought.  
"Fine okay it all started this afternoon after I told Patricia about her mom..."


	15. Chapter 15

**FLASHBACK**

_"Edison your father wants to see you!" Victor said. _  
_"Okay and I consider Eddie as my name." Eddie said. _  
_"Just go!" Victor demanded. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked out of the house. He walked to school and then into his father's office. He opened the door and found his dad sitting in the chair with his hands covering his face. There were tear stains on his face that made Eddie worried. _  
_"Dad is everything alright?" Eddie asked. Mr. Sweet put his head up and wiped off his tears. _  
_"T-There is some b-bad n-news I have." Mr. Sweet stuttered. Eddie's face turned from worried to panic._  
_"What bad news?" Eddie asked officially panicking. _  
_"It's your m-mother." He said. Eddie's color on his face drained. _  
_"W-what about my mom?" Eddie asked. _  
_"S-She's." He stuttered. _  
_"SHE'S WHAT!" Eddie yelled. _  
_"SHE'S DEAD!" Mr. Sweet yelled. Eddie's face softened then his eyes started tear up. _  
_"How?" Eddie croaked. _  
_"She was murdered by a woman and her daughter." Mr. Sweet said. Eddie knew who these people were and ran out of the building crying. He stopped by a tree and looked at it. _  
_"UGHHHH!" Eddie yelled angrily and punched the tree park and whimpered in pain. _  
_"I HATE MY LIFE!" Eddie yelled. _  
_"Then your life will be perished if I don't get your heart and the chosen one's soul." Somebody said behind him. Eddie whipped his body around and saw a figure staring at him grinning. _  
_"W-who are you?" Eddie asked. _  
_"I am the god Osiris." Osiris said._  
_"Your the past generation of the Osirian." Eddie said. _  
_"Yes indeed. I know that you are the 21st century in the job of Osirian. I need to kill the chosen one because she has the power that I need. Amneris is the one who had all this power when I didn't have anything. That's why I need your body." Osiris said. _  
_"You are not touching Nina's body or her soul. If you lay one finger on her, I will kill you." Eddie scolded. _  
_"You can't kill me because you will kill yourself." Osiris said._  
_"What do you mean?" He asked. _  
_"I mean I will be inside of your body." Osiris said and vanished. Eddie became to hold his chest because it felt like his soul just ripped out replacing a new one. Eddie's eyes turned red and her grinned evilly. _  
_"I'm much powerful than you think I am." Osiris said through Eddie. In Eddie's head he is screaming help and trying to get Osiris out of his body. _  
**End of flashback**  
"That's what happened. Osiris knew about you and was controlling my body." Eddie said.  
"Eddie I'm really sorry your mom." Nina said.  
"Yeah!" Patricia said rubbing his arm.  
"Thanks!" Eddie said.  
"What do we do?" Nina asked.  
"NINA!" Somebody yelled behind them.  
"FABIAN, I'm so sorry about..." Nina started to say but Fabian cuts her off.  
"It's okay!" Fabian said and smiled. He walked over and slammed his lips with hers. They pulled apart and smiled.  
"I love you so much to be mad at you." Fabian said.  
"Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

**So if you have been wondering the chapters titles then your in luck.  
Chapter:  
1: Patricia gets abused  
2: Patricia changed  
3: Joytricia Fights  
4: The Project can help you  
5: Rumors and Friendships Break  
6: Patrina Drama  
7: Peddie Drama and Back  
8: Nina's Here and Patricia tells  
9: Amber's here, Father, and A  
10: A drama  
11: Patricia VS A  
12: A is found  
13: Coma, Eddie Drama, and Osiris  
14: Nina's Awaken and Eddie Tells  
15: Eddie's Tragic  
And this chapter is when everybody finds out a surprise.  
It is called My Space: The Secret Is Out and House Drama**

* * *

" .GOD!" Patricia yelled between breaths.  
"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.  
"My secret is out!" Patricia exclaimed.  
"Oh crap!" Eddie exclaimed and ran over to Patricia's side.

* * *

_ /MaraJaffary_

_Hey guys Patricia got abused by her mum and her dad left her. Also she was in a coma and now she is not. She also hurt me and made me go to jail but now I am out._

_40 Likes 20 Comments_

_JoyMercer That is not true Mara. Your just posting bull crap.  
MaraJaffary Really? Because I over heard Patricia talking about it to Eddie.  
JoyMercer You are expelled from the school and house so I wouldn't be talking.  
MaraJaffary Well I know all her secrets because I snuck into Mr. Sweet's office and stole Patricia's folder and all her information.  
JoyMercer What happened to you. You were all sweet and nice and now you turned into a b****.  
MaraJaffary ...  
JoyMercer Mara, your beautiful. Okay? We used to be best friends? You and Nina weren't close but she was nice to you and you were nice to her. Patricia and you were like best friends but you guys split apart because she was out with Eddie and the thing and Amber yes she was a big rival with Mick and that she was threatening you. Mara what happened?  
MaraJaffary I guess your right! I'm so sorry and please tell the girls that I am very sorry and that Amelia will say her sorry of what happened few years ago.  
JoyMercer Of course I will forgive you but I don't think you should say sorry to me, you should say sorry to Patricia because at the hospital was just wrong.  
MaraJaffary I will!  
PatriciaWilliamson I saw everything but I am not forgiving you Mara.  
JoyMercer PATRICIA! She was just excluded and upset.  
PatriciaWilliamson FINE!  
MaraJaffary Yay!  
PatriciaWilliamson Shut it Jaffary or I'll change my mind.  
JoyMercer PATRICIA!  
PatriciaWilliamson Sorry Sorry!  
JoyMercer (goes offline!)  
MaraJaffary: I'll take this down.  
PatriciaWilliamson Oh thank the Jesus lord.  
MaraJaffary (goes offline)  
PatriciaWilliamson (goes offline)_

* * *

"Okay Mara and I made up and she took it down but it already had a million views." Patricia complained.  
"It's better than a billion views." Eddie said.  
"Oh shut it and don't be all smarty on me Weasel. Because we all know that you are dumb and just the snobbiest boy everyone has known. Your dad probably didn't want you to come to this school and he knew that your mum will die from a murder attack." Patricia scolded and then immediately regretted.  
"Okay you can be mean calling me names or calling me stupid, but that was the meanest thing you have said to me. If you called me snobby because I CHANGED and call me dumb from one remark I made and if you didn't want me to come here and talk about my mom then why should I even go out with a lame girl like you if you don't appreciate me. Here if you don't want me in your life then fine. We're through!" Eddie said on the verge of tears and started to walk away.  
"NO EDDIE I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! EDDIE! EDDIE!" Patricia called crying. What have I freaking done. Patricia thought. Everybody was standing in her doorway looking at Patricia. Patricia stood still. There was a lot of "that was not cool *!" Or "that was so mean, you don't deserve to be here."  
"I didn't mean it!" Patricia exclaimed.  
"Patricia, that was so mean what you said to Eddie and why didn't you tell us that you were being abused and that your life was messed up?" Amber asked.  
"AMBER!" Everyone shouted.  
"Sorry, sorry!" Amber defended. Patricia walked up to Amber and slapped her hard across the face.  
"DON'T EVER CALL MY LIFE MESSED UP MISS DUMB, UGLY, FAT BARBIE!" Patricia shouted.  
"PATRICIA!" Nina yelled.  
"What? American that is so stupid, ugly, and just so secretive." Patricia scolded.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Joy asked.  
"What the hell is wrong with me? You got to be kidding me! Joy let's see the most meanest, fattest, and stupid person I have ever known." Patricia scolded. Joy ran away.  
Nina ran after her.  
"ENOUGH!" Somebody yelled behind them.  
Everybody turned around and saw Victor, Patricia's dad, Trudy, and Mr. Sweet standing there. They grabbed Patricia's wrist and dragged her to Victor's office.

_Meanwhile with Joy and Nina..._

"Joy, are you okay?" Nina asked.  
"When did Patricia became so mean." Joy asked.  
"Eddie broke up with her. She was probably so upset." Nina said.  
"Maybe. But she is just a bully." Joy said.  
"Yeah!" Nina said.  
"Why am I even her best friend if she doesn't appreciate me." Joy cried.  
"She was having a tough day and if you don't want to be her best friend then you don't have too. I'm not saying you should not be but I'm just giving you an advice." Nina soothe.  
"I don't think I should. Amber no she is too much of a blond." Joy joke but earned a glare from Nina.  
"Sorry, sorry! Well not really because she was smart for the whole mystery thing." Joy said.  
"Mara well after what she did then no. KT she's okay? But I don't know her much. Willow well she is my second cousin. That's leads up to...you!" Joy said.  
"I know we've shad our ups and downs but I hope that we can become closer friends."Nina said. Joy nodded and smiled. Nina and Joy hugged and then went inside.

_Meanwhile with the teachers and Patricia_.

"What is going on with you Patricia?" Mr. Sweet asked.  
"I-I said some things that I shouldn't have to Eddie and then I put all my anger on my friends." Patricia said. They all nodded.  
"Patricia, there is something we need to tell you that you may not like!" They said.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Eddie has left."

* * *

**NOOOO! Eddie left and Peddie broke up. Nina and Joy are friends and Joytricia is broken? All of that will be fixed later in the chapters. I think this has been my longest chapter ever because this took me three whole freaking days to do this. But thanks for reading and keep on reviewing, reading, and all that crap!**


End file.
